oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Will of A Queen
“It was once a city ruled by Gods. Entities who wielded such power that they formed the land themselves effortlessly. There were castles of pure chocolate, armies of biscuits, trees that danced as little girls strolled through the golden pathways of the ever watching forest. I was even once told that cupcakes would jump into one’s mouth if they so desired. Though fairy tales weren’t born here, they sure as did manifest,” Legs spoke regrettably, her eyes becoming sad as she viewed the state of the island. “It’s sad that such an empire fell to the sands of time; nothing but a remnant of a bygone era. The people of this island…no wonder many of them have starved and resorted to piracy. They never truly learned how to take care of themselves in such a paradise.” As she gazed upon the barren archipelago, the winds of the howling storm that had plagued Totto Land since Big Mom’s unfortunate passing so many years ago, Legs felt a genuine sadness. Yet, there was a deep motivation that sparked within her. Big Mom was truly a wonderful Empress, one who cared extensively for the natives and immigrants of her lands, to all of those who pledged allegiance to her virtues and will. She had treated them perfectly, provided them a paradise they would never see abandoned. Though, in death she could not, and her very ambitions that once forced the world to bend to them disappeared with it. Her only legacy, that of the land, died with her. “Therefore I must forever be present in this realm. I must not falter, and I must not fail, even to death itself. I must gain the power to forever change this world, to input my will into the very fabrics of nature. It’s my duty to restore these lands, to welcome back that former paradise. I pray that my power is enough.” Legs glanced back towards her assistant who listened attentively: a tall, Kuja warrior. She hadn’t spoken a word, and hadn’t planned to do so either. Not now, at least. Not while her Empress was drenched in her own thoughts. “I’ll be going now. I need to acquire the individual we have come here for. She’ll be vital in our upcoming plans,” Legs informed, her image simply fading from her spot before the Kuja woman. Her feet landed upon the sands of the coast, though, the scent of such sands resembled what appeared to be some form of icing. Yet, the scent simultaneously indicated a staleness to what would have at one point been considered truly tasteful. She sighed in disappointment, still opting to take a taste. “Bitter,” she said expectedly. There was a large part of Legs that had admired Big Mom, perhaps because she believed herself to be exceptionally like the woman. They were both abandoned by those they trusted, used for ulterior motives. But, even in the end, they both simply wanted a place to truly call home, to create a paradise where everyone could live happily and carefree. Big Mom often fell into her sociopathic cravings that devastated her cities, and every so often she stole the soul of some man in anger, but she used that power for the benefit of society. There were people who believed Legs to be nothing but a monster. She was a being who devoured people for her own amusement, for her own selfish reasons. Though, she didn’t deny it. She enjoyed the sensation of slurping the life that was meant to transition to another world, and she did it for her own ambitions, and no one else’s. It was because the world around her was evil, and the people around here were dumb. What good were they for anyway? Causing Wars? Selling people? Killing in cold blood? Living for no purpose? There was a vacancy that the Sea Devil, the original god of this world left when he ascended into the heavens, leaving mankind to govern itself, providing powers to truly make a difference. It was natural for one to want to protect their loved ones, to do better for the people they care about, but such leads to wars, and that ultimately cannot be stopped. Her problem was not with the world itself, but with the hearts of humanity. It is why she would eventually ascend that throne, and use her power to rewrite the nature of the human soul itself. Legs shook herself from her thoughts, approaching a growing calamity with the passing second. “I know you’re here, Lord MuuMuu!” Legs announced, her voice echoing across the city itself, amplified by a miracle of her own accord. “I want to meet with you! Come out from behind the mountain! Show yourself!” "Yawn..." Came a voice from the distance. A shadowy shape rose into the air from behind the mountain, rising up and up into the heavens into the shape of a stretching person. She cracked her neck. "Hmmmm... Who woke me up?" She scanned her surroundings until she spotted Legs. "Ah... Was it you? I'm not normally very nice when people wake me up you know." She had came to the island hearing it was full of food, but was disappointing to find it had all long gone off, so she wasn't in the best mood. "Talk fast, if you've got a something good to say I won't smash you. The woman not only towered over her, but the very hills and mountains she stood on. Legs was impressed the giant could even hear her, nevertheless see her tiny frame. Her hearing, and her eyesight must have truly been impeccable if such was the case. It was admirable, and proved further worth to the value she could have on an empire if she desired to be apart of it. Though, it was not Legs was truly taking no for an answer, in any facet of the word. “Confident,” Legs snickered in response to Muu’s threat, unmoved by such claims. “I like confidence. You know, I’m fairly confident myself. Which is why I’m confident that you’ll agree to my very generous offer.” Legs glanced around at the barren island. She had remembered seeing an unusual number of individuals on Milk island; they must have departed when Muu arrived out of fear. “This place is nothing but a barren land, for now. Though, give me some time, and I promise you that I’ll revitalize these lands. With it, you’ll be granted authority of these lands, providing you with power you can’t even fathom. It was said these islands sands were made of cake, the hills were formed of icing, and the waters were a gorgeous, fat milk.” Legs shook her head, chuckling as she remembered the tales of such a land. “I truly don’t even know how the citizens here were able to survive with such sweets.” She focused her eyes back upon Muu. “Come, join my empire, Lord MuuMuu. Be apart of a dynasty that shall never falter.” 'A dine-isty? Sounds tasty...' thought Muu to herself, but quickly dismissed the thought with a shake of the head. "You'll give me these islands if I join you? Why don't I just take them for myself instead." she unslung her hammer. "I'm not the sort of person who does these little agreements. I respect power and nothing else. So unless you think you can make me join you, I suggest you leave." She swung her hammer at lightning speed and smashed a mountain to her right to ruin. "I don't think a little person like you wants to mess with me." “Take it? Oh, my.” Legs, still, chuckling amusingly, looked towards Muu. “Aren’t you adorable? Suggesting you could steal something that belongs to me. Ha! Don’t let that big brain of your give you any big ideas,” Legs mused. “Seriously though, I’d consider your next move very carefully you big. Or…hmm, actually, let’s consider this option. I best you in combat, and you join my crew. If you best me, then…well, I don’t know, I’ll let you keep these lands. I wouldn’t count on it though.” "I hope you know what your getting yourself into. From your confidence I imagine you have some sort of cheap devil fruit... Probably a logia. In that case... I'll just hit you into the sea." She swirled her hammer a few times, as though indicating thinking, before coating it pitch black in haki and swinging it at Legs with the force to destroy mountains. "Don't die too quickly now." As quickly as Lord Muu launched her assault, Legs’ disappeared from her spot, fading from reality as an afterimage of her smug visage remained. The wind broke apart of the dilapidated buildings that littered the land, the clouds that sat so pleasantly in the sky collapsed on themselves as her fist broke right through them, creating what seemed to be a mini hurricane. Legs danced between the buildings, fighting against the tempered storm that was generated by the sheer pressure of Muu’s punch as it tore through the atmosphere itself. Legs smiled at such a display of pure strength, a power that she would hope to obtain within the next few moments. Legs circled around Muu, traveling at speeds that far surpassed the echo, or the statement that Muu were uttering. In fact, she moved so quickly that those sounds simply had not caught up to her. Thus, there was an innate silence in her steps, and in her actions that could not be refuted by the laws of any man. As she circled around Muu, invoking a cyclone of herself that spun the air towards the heavens, splitting the very heavens above her, while gifting those gods with the debris and dirt of the earth, a symbolic sign from Legs herself that they too would fall soon enough, Legs constantly shot silk towards her massive legs with the intention of bringing her legs to a halt and forcing her to fall onto the earth. It had seemed to be a strategic move brought about the greatest of all generals for larger opponents; using their speed to provide them the advantage. Legs was no different in that regard. Muu's eyes widened as she tried to process the speed the human was traveling at. But Muu was sharp in battle, and saw the mass accumulating around her Legs. She pulled them apart with raw strength, she didn't know what it was that was binding her, but whatever it was, it was stronger then steel. Muu focused on her observation haki to try and locate Legs, it was as good as her armament haki, but it could do in a pinch. Muu tried to slow down and predict Legs movement, if she was going to hit, she had to hit before Legs was in place. She swung. Picture a baseball game, Muu was batter and Legs was pitcher, Muu couldn't even see the ball thrown, but she could see Legs readying the throw. Muu swung as fast as she could at where she hoped Muu would be. Legs features curled in amusement. She continued running, circling Muu, using her own Kenbunshoku Haki to detect Muu’s intention. Sure enough, she found her answer, and simply switched directions, circling in the other direction to avoid the sickening punch that engrossed the area. “Impressive strength!” Legs enthusiastically cheered, standing still for the first time in their match at all. The cyclone that ensued continuing spinning rapidly as both stood in the eye of the storm, their glares deadlocked. “Though, it doesn’t do much if you have no speed to back it up you know. If you join me…correction, when you join me, I’ll be able to help you with that. Give you some new shoes, some…haha,” Legs chuckled, interrupting herself with amusement, “Look at me, already going off on a tangent about how we’ll make you better and utilize your potential, even before the fight is over. Oh how much fun we’re going to have.” Legs exploded towards Muu, ripping across the island itself, splitting the very land and erecting fissures in the earth in response to the power that she generated in pure exertion of momentum. Flames tickled the very soil that sat around her, and the dust that rose behind her faded into nothingness. The only thing that would survive as a reminder of this battle, would be cracks in the hearth. “This is my secret technique, Kumo Kumo no Mi: Blood Rocket!” Legs shrieked as she steadily approached, leaping off of the earth itself, generating a small crater from the force. She cocked back her hand, and curled her fist into a tempered storm of its own. Sheer chaos oozed from the pores, and a mixture of what seemed to be poison, and Busoshoku Haki amalgamated into a singular entity within moments of being cast. As she surged through the air, she bent her legs slightly, and within moments, they exploded outwards at speeds unnatural to even martial artist, as if pumped by an outside force. Regardless, her legs exploded off the air itself. It whistled, and shrieked in pain, almost becoming human for the brief moment that Legs used to explode off of it. In the same light, as her arm as curled and along her hip, it too exploded in the same way her legs did, increasing her momentum even greater. She tore through the atmosphere like a comet in the direction of Muu, her fist ready to meet against her own, or any other part of her body. Muu hated things she couldn't hit. "Find binds and now poison... You have a lot of cheap tricks for someone who claims to be strong." Muu looked seething with rage. Coils of haki curled their way across her, and her eyes went white with anger. "If your showin your secret technique, let me show you mine. Eldhrimnir." She smashed her hammer at Legs with full force. The hammer trailed through the air towards Legs like a meteorite eclipsing the sky, the raw force of it setting the air ablaze as it arced on it's journey of destruction. It looked like if it hit the ground there would be little hope of revitalizing the island. To Keep a Promise The smartest thing to do in this situation would be to move, even for some of the strongest people in the world, propelling themselves into this meteorite would simply be stupid. Though, if it made contact with the Earth, there would truly be no way of revitalizing this land, and Legs would be damned if she didn’t fulfill a promise. Especially when the promise determined whether this woman joined her crew, and Legs would be even more damned if she came all this way, fought a giant, and didn’t get rewarded for it. A thick armor rose above her own exoskeleton, infusing itself, and entwining her armored body with a level of hardened ambition equivalent to the level of stupidity and stubbornness she embodied by charging right into Muu’s attack. Legs’ fist slammed into the metallic hammer, the very force of their clash splitting the heavens above, rebuking the stormy clouds that encapsulated the land in halve, subjecting half of the archipelago under deadly lightning attacks, and the other under the bright sun that so elegantly touched reached towards them. Around them, black electricity sparked from their bodies, the friction proving so powerful that it could breathe lightning into reality. Thunder roared around them, echoing for miles and miles to come. Legs pushed her arm against the hammer, having used her to speed as an initial punch to issue to Muu, though, such advantage had seemed to disappear once her momentum was met with an equal force. Immediately however, Legs cocked back her second arm, and like the first, it rocketed forward into the hammer, sending a surge of kinetic energy channeling throughout the world around them, rebuking the buildings that existed below them “How’s that other arm for ya, huh?!” She had used all her strength in that blow, and she had broke the attack with one hit, and managed to hurt her with the other. Legs was stronger then Muu. Muu felt her arm. Shame. It was't broken, but it was going to be numb for days. A large smile broke across Muu's face. She dropped her hammer, partly from the numbness and partly to free her hand. "You won. No one's beaten me since my fight with Redbeard 30 years ago. Good to see I can still meet stronger people even in this day and age. A deals a deal, I'll join your crew." She fell on her back somewhat deliberately, just looking up. It was hard to tell just what emotions she was feeling, but she seemed somewhat happy. Legs fell onto the earth beneath her, landing next to Muu’s head, which, itself, was larger. Larger than her entire body. It made that weak, faint smile Muu wore upon her visage even that more visible, and contagiously, Legs donned one as well. She plumped down next to Muu’s cheek, resting on the candy soils. “Haha, thirty years huh?” She inquired, her voice as energetic as when she arrived, “And you fought that Redbeard too huh? And you survived? That’s impressive,” Legs started, pulling a cigarette from her pockets, and lighting it. She inhaled the entirety of the cigarette in a single puff, and exhaled the smoke in a gust of wind that dissipated into the winds. “Yeah, that was a crazy battle. You’re strong you know? Not many people make me use two hands.” "Redbeard was annoying... Kept playing keep away games." said Muu, puffing some air in frustration. "So... Why does a person as strong as you need a crew? And now that I've joined what do you want me to do?" Muu inquired, tilting to look at Legs. “Ah, a simple answer honestly. So that I don’t ever have to fight you.” Legs response was casual as she fell onto her back, folding her arms behind her head. “If I ever had to battle someone like you on the battlefield, life and death, man, would that suck. My men would probably die from the aftermath. Nuh uh,” Legs shook her head, “Can’t have that. Won’t have that. But, now since you’re on my side, we don’t ever have to worry about it.” “For now though, I’m gonna keep my promise and revitalize these lands. Give me a few days, and I’ll have some people here to help out with that.” "Can I keep these islands? A place made of sweets is heaven. And, probably an important question... Who are you?" "Of course you can keep these islands. These lands and the citizens belong to you, albeit under my banner and my empire," she responded. "Oh, and my apologies, but I'm a little startled you actually have no idea who I am. Many do. In fact, most do. Though, my name is Daddy L. Legs, and I'm captain of the Black Widow Pirates. Welcome to the crew!" "Ah! I'm glad your a pirate. I like pirates, they understand the rules of the world. I would have been pissed if you were a marine though. I'm a little out of date with human affairs, we giants live long, so you little people just seem to come and go. I'm probably over twice your age, haha." "Oh, do we understand," Legs responded warmly. "Especially since I'm the one who makes the rules. I'm a Yonko, though, I don't know if you're quite certain of what that is?" "No clue." Muu said, putting her arms under her head. "So... What now?" Asked Muu. "You rest easy," Legs said, pulling herself to her feet. "Relax until my men arrive in a few days. You'll be fed then, and the cities will be revitalized when they arrive as well." "Resting is one thing no one will beat me at." Muu prompt herself up against a still standing mountain and fell asleep. Legs smiled. "Can't believe I got another warrior. Though, her form could use some work. Her strength is impeccable, but her speed is really what holds her back." She glanced over at her hammer. "I got an idea," Legs deduced, smirking as she dissipated from her spot, leaving Muu alone for just a moment. She landed on the deck of her ship and turned to her assistant. "Let's head back, and alert Isshin that we have another territory under our belt." "Yes Empress Daddy, but where are you going?" "To take a nap. I'm tired.."